Age of Dragons and Heroes
by Mr. Wobbly
Summary: In the story of dragon age origins there are heroes and Villians as well as Monsters. However Conner isn't any of these things. He is just a man who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and now he is searching for answers and a way home. Will he find that way home or is he doomed to spend the rest of his days pretending to be someone he isn't. (Rated T for violence.)
1. Pilot

Dragon age origins chapter 1

Disclaimer most of what I write in here (characters, monsters, words, places, etc) will not belong to me. Instead the rights go to Bioware and any other company or third party that may have been involved in the creation of this wonderful game. The only exceptions to this is any of my own OC's and events that happen that were not in the game.

Rated T

Violence, mildly inappropriate language, alcohol usage, and other things.

Chapter 1: Pilot

The sun was setting as I drove down the blacktop. As I, Connor Leawood, looked up at my surroundings which was a blur of mostly green and brown, probably trees and other foliage, I thought about the day I've been having.

For the most part I would've considered it pleasant. The only downside being the distance I had to drive to get from point A to point B. Most the day I had spent at the Renaissance Festival. I had dressed up as a kind of commoner although I did have a sheath on my belt. I had left my sword and scabbard at home and wisely so. They weren't allowing any metal objects into the festival itself even if it was or was not blunt.

I was clothed in a green tunic with a brown tabard like piece of clothing. Near the neck was a hood that wasn't very well-made but it past for "acceptable" in the time I was given to make it. My pants were green as well but rather then medieval style they look more like cargo pants. (Probably because they were but I didn't have anything else so it was what I went with.)

The rest of my outfit was pretty generic as far as a makeshift medieval outfit. But I guess I was dwelling too much from my recent activity. Because I hadn't noticed that clouds were beginning to form at an unusually fast rate above me as I drove.

It was probably the glint of the sun, or rather the lack thereof that set off of warning in my head. I looked up and inclined my head slightly forward so I can get a better look at the clouds above me. There was a sudden green flash that cause me to jump in my seat. I felt the restraint of my seatbelt against my shoulder as my car suddenly started to rumble as if I was driving off-road.

It wasn't too hard for me to regain control of the vehicle. However I was still dazed and for some reason hadn't slowed down at all. "Was that... Lightning." I thought aloud to myself. A resounding crash was heard throughout my vehicle that caused my ears to ring.

With my left hand I held my head as I shook it. My right was still on the wheel, more or less keeping me on the road. However when I looked up I slammed on the brakes.

It was too late though, I heard the screeching tires or maybe it was the screams of what I hit, but there was a sickening thud and a clang of metal on metal as the pedestrian and I collided.

The car came to a sudden stop and for at least 30 seconds I didn't move. My breathing was heavy and quick as what I can only assume was adrenaline being pumped through my veins.

I cursed, waited a few seconds then cursed again, this time louder. "I hit someone!" I yelled to myself, or maybe it was to God. I moved my hands to the buckle of my seat belt and swiftly yet clumsily undid the bind with a click.

I practically flew from the car but stumbled and with my right arm caught myself on the side of the door. I slowly inched myself to the front of the vehicle. I could feel myself trembling but didn't try to stop. I just closed my eyes and move my head so I'd be peering over the side of the car. I open them and took in the horrific scene.

There laid a large broken body collapsed in front of my car. The man's right leg was crushed under my left tire and I'm pretty sure I saw a bone sticking out of his right arm.

The sun was still out. albeit only a little, and were I thinking clearly I would've wondered where all those dark storm clouds went. However I was more concerned with the body laying before me.

I felt my breathing increase, I tried to calm down. I took a deep breath let it out I took another one this one deeper but instead of a breath exiting my lungs, a curse left my throat. (Actually it was more like five but that didn't matter.)

"No! No! No! No! nono! nononono!" I wasn't sure if I was muttering this or screaming it. "No I killed someone!" My voice was shaky just like my hand as I reached into my pocket. I tried to produce my phone but it fell from my hand. I would've tried to pick it up but a garbled grunt stopped me.

I looked at my victim and saw a white foam start to come out of his mouth. It was now that I actually got a good look at him. Definitely male, middle aged, he was also wearing chainmail? This was what confused me. True I just came from the Renaissance Festival and half the people there was wearing some form of armor be it leather or metal, but I was a good, long distance away from there and this was Definitely out of place.

He also reeked, If I had to describe the smell it would be like 'rancid meat mixed with some broccoli that had been mixed together and kept in a container for a week in the sun and then was just opened. It brought tears to my eyes as my nose dealt with the offending odor.

There was another gurgling sound that came from the throat of the man. I moved in a little closer but I must've jumped 5 feet back and almost landed on my rear, when the man's eyes snapped open. His head moved to the left and the right and seem to sniff the air before fixing his gaze on me. He bolted up and if not for my tire pinning his right leg to the ground he might actually have made it towards me.

A "rah gurgle" rose from him and it almost sounded like he was drowning.

It was then that I realize just how messed up this man was. His skin was pale as a sheet of paper and in the spots where it was remotely ordinary I saw flesh peeling off. Some of his teeth we're sticking out of his lower lip, piercing through flesh. His eyes were mostly white save the pupils. They were small but seemed to dilate after seeing me.

He or rather "it" coughed a few times and black blood flew at the ground between us. The "thing" flung it's arms around before collapsing again. He stared at me like I was prey and there we sat for just a few moments. Then with one more gurgling cough and a bit more blood it's eyes glossed over and it passed out.

I, who was still very terrified, stood stalk still just listening to the heavy breaths of the thing in front of me.

I finally shook my head rapidly and came to my wits. My hand went to my pocket to feel for my phone when I remembered that I had dropped it. The last of the sun light helped me find it in the dirt.

I held it up and turned it on. I slid it to the right and dialed 911. I held it up to my ear and waited as it rang...

I waited. there is a click but instead of the phrase "911 what's your emergency?" That I was expecting. I got three beeps each rising in pitch and then a woman's voice saying, "sorry the number that you have dialed is unavailable at this time. Please try again later."

"What on earth?" I muttered and tried again. The same result happened. I tried 3 more times before the phone just cut out.

I held it out so I could see the screen. The image of a clear battery that had been drained of all it's green, yellow, and red "power marks" for lack of a better word, showed on the screen for just a second or two before it turned black.

In an act of confused rage I chucked the phone across the field into the grass where I heard a loud crack that made me flinch. There was a beat in time and I realized my mistake. I could've charge the phone in the car that was still running but I tossed it.

I started to move in the direction where I threw it but then the thing in front of my car began to twitch violently. His eyes snapped open again although they looked far off. He reached up into the sky and tried to get up again falling back on his broken arm. I don't even think he knew I was there anymore he let out one last yelp before plopping back onto the ground with a thump. Then he took one last shaky, heavy breath before he stopped breathing and died.

I waited silently for five seconds, then ten, then twenty. Finally I decided to move

Just stay safe I went around the back in the car and out into the dark brush where I thought I saw my phone land. I found it with the assistance of the cars headlights still being on. however my spirits plummeted when I picked it up.

I must of had a stronger throwing arm than I thought. Because as my luck would have it I had managed to throw it just perfectly with enough force that when it struck a rock the phone had split in two.

I felt as if I was going to cry for a moment, but reminded myself that if I were to cry it would mean that I had resigned defeat. Instead I stood and Shakily made it back to my car both pieces of the phone in hand. I toss them into the passenger seat and got in the driver seat without closing the door.

"Alright so assessment time." I muttered too myself. "So this" I paused. "Person is" another pause. "dead, I have no ways to contact anyone, and the sun has just set." I spoke slowly to myself. "Perhaps I can back track. There is a road not to far from here that will lead to a town. Maybe I can use a phone in the gas station?"

My reasoning was surprisingly calm and logical for a man who had just committed involuntary manslaughter, if what I had just killed was indeed a man. I stuck my head out of the open door back the way I came. My tail lights gave an erie glow in the night, but the moon was giving enough light to see where I was looking.

"What? Where did-" I mumbled in confusion. The blacktop I was just on was gone and in its place a dirt trail barely the width of my car. "Where the _ am I?!" I cursed. "Great add lost to the list of growing concerns!" I almost spat at no one in particular. (Mainly cause I'm alone.)

I looked in front of me. The headlights made it easier to see in the growing darkness. "Maybe if I follow this road I will find someone." I reasoned with myself.

I felt uncertain and thinking about what to do with the body wasn't helping. I didn't have a shovel and if this man was indeed... Well a man. Then he had some sort of disease and I sure as rain didn't want to get it.

...

I finally decided to leave him and come back later with the authorities. Although I wasn't so ure how to go about remembering where I left him so just in case I spent about 25 minutes, give or take, finding large rocks with the help of the car lights and piling them on top of the man. After backing off of him of course.

I used a stick to mark the poorly constructed grave and tied a handkerchief onto the top of the stick. "Here lies Randall." I said quietly. It wasn't meant as a joke. It just didn't feel right to put a nameless man to rest, so I kinda gave him one. A name that is.

I got in my car and began to drive for a while. Hoping to find at least some civilization in this wilderness.

...

"What is it now?!" I practically screamed at the automobile. The gas gage was just at half not ten minutes ago, and yet the car is sputtering and the gas gage is reading empty.

I got out of the unmoving car and glanced at it and with the help of the moon I caught a glint. A trail behind my car. I moved to study it and realized what the problem was. "The gas tank was leaking." I face palmed and shook my head which was cradled in my hand.

I bent down and even though I couldn't see very well in the dark I managed to make out what looked like a sword, stuck in the undercarriage of my car.

"Sonofa-" I stood and got back into the car. "Am I just the one guy in this universe who can't get a brake?" I asked the air around me. I got no answer and just muttered something about how I would gladly trade my life for that of the most screwed over of misfits.

I closed the door and laid my head down on the wheel. I remember grumbling but that's all before I woke the next morning...

...

(Author's note)

 _So what an interesting start. This is my second fanfic but the first didn't do too well in my opinion. Luckily I think I've got a lot more to work with here with this than my last one so I think this one will actually receive a full story. I'm willing to put forth my best if you are willing to give me a chance!_

 _If you feel I did something wrong feel free to tell me. At any part of the story you feel was too inaccurate or just doesn't fit at all just say so, however some of this will be intentional although I will avoid this as much as possible. Also if you just feel like encouraging me feel free to do that too._

 _If you find misspelled words or Improper grammar please write a review with the Entire sentence copied and pasted. So yeah thanks in advance because I'm sure that we will find many grammar mistakes in the near future._

 _Side note to those of you who don't already know, yes the man Connor killed with his car was indeed a darkspawn._

 _Now I have the first few chapters already planned and a bit of drafting is done but I have school to worry about so don't expect me to be spewing these out. Then again I doubt that I'd be able to do that even without school._


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon age origins chapter 2: Walking through fields

Again disclaimer I don't own Dragon age Bioware does etc.

sorry about the long wait I planned to get this out before new years but well as you can see I didn't. However to make it up to you I was originally going to have this chapter end a little sooner than it does so I gave you people a little extra to read.

I'm going to try and get at least one chapter a month out from now on though so I hope you don't mind.

* * *

Well my feet are killing me. I started walking earlier this morning, thinking it was a good idea to cover as much ground as I could. I had woken up several times in the night from nightmares. Most of which were of that man's face. I shook my head and tried to forget him.

I grabbed my backpack and 2 water bottles as well as a half empty coka-cola bottle. I had a granola bar for breakfast and that was all I had provision wise.

As for my other stuff, I had my wallet and a money bag I had bought from the Renaissance festival. In my backpack, there was a hatchet and a few books in the back of my car which I also grabbed. I also had some duct tape, never leave home without the stuff. There were a few other papers and a few pencils as well.

After gathering all my stuff which didn't weigh me down very much at all. I had begun to walk for a while. A long while actually.

If I had to tell the time I'd say I'd been walking for at least 3 hours in one direction. I had opted to follow the road, or trail rather. It seemed to me to be the safer route than wondering around the wilderness.

I had decided to sit down and rest under a tree. Seeing as I hadn't brought any food and I was a little parched I decided to finish of the Coca-Cola. I let the sweet liquid run down my throat and began to wonder about the near future.

I had performed murder be involuntary or not. I wound eared what life in a prison would be like, or would I be sent to jail. I never could discern the difference between the two. No I can't allow myself to think like that. I need to find a city or town or something soon. Although the day was young it doesn't last long especially while your traveling on foot.

I began to look around and my eyes went to where I had come from. Nothing looked familiar, not that I actively looked for and stayed in the wilderness before but at the very least I knew the area around where I lived almost perfectly so if I were to come across such a land mark then I would recognize it.

"I wonder how far I've come." I said aloud.

I stood and brushed some dirt off the back of my pants and stretched. I had rested for about 15 or 20 minutes and I should probably head out. I think this is west so if I keep heading in this direction then...

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Was that a light? I looked in the direction I thought it was coming from. A Flash in the distance. A reflection of the sun? I moved a few feet as if it would make a difference with the distance that was between me and that flashing.

I began to make out some figures, 4 no 5 of them. People! I didn't even think any further. "Hey!" I called out to them. "Hey over here!"

One of them looked back and I began waving my arms to attract his attention. I think the person saw me because he turned to his companions who then looked at him and then in my direction. The wind was at my back so if they started calling out then I couldn't hear them.

Of coarse I didn't care though. I had begun running to them still flailing my arms and calling out to them. At this point I'm sure they saw me because they had turned and began moving towards me...

Wow they are running actually, they are running to me.

"That's odd." I thought to myself. I had slowed and began to study them. In relations to me I'd say they are maybe a half mile and I've covered about 25 yards. I was moving downhill and they were at a lower elevation on the plains. The tree I was just at was apart of a small clump which was common seeing as there were groups of trees every once and a while.

They were flat out sprinting now and I could make them out a little more. The two in the back were wearing armor, like full on heavy armor claymore swords and, is that a crossbow?! The others are dressed less strangely but moving faster and they are smaller in stature.

I began to take a few steps back. I could make out the sounds they were making now as they had covered almost half of the distance. The sound was... Not human.

Thoughts of that man from before, that... Thing began to surface. I-I don't think it was actually a man. I also don't think these are people either.

I began to turn to run but the grass was still a little slick from the morning dew and I slipped.

The noises were louder now and although still distant enough to give me some hope of escape. I got back up and ran up the hill and past the tree. From there it was a down hill slope and I had to be careful lest I fall.

I had made it to the bottom of the hill and glanced back. I didn't see them but I knew it wouldn't be long before they broke the top and would begin down after me.

I would have cursed but I was too out of breath. I wasn't exactly built for this kind of situation, years of video games and lack of exercise made me sluggish and out of shape, although I wasn't fat in the slightest.

Another grouping of trees not too far away. Maybe I can hide and loose them in there, it wasn't too thick but I think I can pull it off if I climb a tree near the other side of the clump and hide there.

I took another glance behind me. One of the things had reached the top and looked back. Evidently the others weren't far behind because he decided to begin chasing me again without much hesitation.

Almost there, my sides began to burn as well as my legs and my breaths did not make me sound like a healthy person.

I made it to the first tree and looked back, big mistake. Not only had I seen how fast these things moved from the top of the hill to the base I also stopped.

I felt a force of hard scratchiness of tree bark hit the side of my arm and it threw me off balance. My legs twisted together and I fell to the ground. I must have hit the side of a tree. I looked around dazed, I hadn't gotten too far into the cluster of trees and saw the things nearing me.

How much stamina do they have. The smell hit me and I felt sick, sicker than I already did. I tried getting up but as fate would have it my leg was caught on a loose root.

My vision went up as the first of them made it into the tree line just a few yards from me. Pure evil in its eyes as well as that of someone who was thrilled to be hunting. Only it was hunting me and I was in no position to defend myself.

It was a smaller one not in all the armor. It ran right to me raising its arms and I realized it had a big club in it that was clutched firmly.

I remember thinking "I'm going to die." The thought wasn't scared, nor was it exited. It was as if I was thinking calmly about my next few moments of life.

It's arms sat there above its head and then it looked up from me, it's murderous glare turned into that of a curios look. I would have looked too if my neck didn't hurt so much.

I did however see what happened. One second it wasn't there, the next bam. Right in his left eye, an arrow or maybe it was a bolt. I didn't care it just happened and the thing's head snapped back and the sound of a crack could be heard.

The creature fell backwards, it's body limp and the club slipped from it's grasp. I heard a group of shouts mixed with the sounds of the monsters in front of me. The other two had just entered the area and the two large armored ones weren't far behind.

From each side of my vision I saw two men clad in white tabards with red crosses on them rush in. They had metal helmets with the face covered and were equipped with shields and swords which were held at the ready.

"Who?" I tried but couldn't manage anything more as I just watched them clash with the creatures. The one on the right quickly dispatched the small creature he had decided to target. He blocked the thing's blade with the shield and lunged with his own word running it through and letting it fall dead.

The left man blocked his target's attack and swung. The thing barely managed to make a clumsy parry and using the momentum he struck it in the face with his shield and then lopped his blade into it's torso causing his blade to stick.

As his companion dealt with his blade in the creatures corpse he advanced on the other two things.

The first was a little bigger than the man, standing at least 7ft or 2.1 meters. He brought down his huge broad sword on the shield of the smaller man.

I heard the man grunt and try to adjust to the pressure on his left arm as he supported the weight of both the sword and the shield.

I saw the other one coming up from the left and the man's partner was still having trouble with getting his sword out of the creature on the ground. "Watch out!" I called trying to free my foot from the root.

As soon as I had gotten the root off my foot I heard a wizzing sound as another one of those bolts flew from somewhere behind me. The projectile hit its mark on the advancing enemy and managed to cause it to trip up. The arrow lodged in his right shoulder.

The other man had managed to pull his sword free and charged at the monster fighting his comrade and swung, his blow striking into the creature's exposed neck. It coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

The two of them helped each other to their feet as the last remaining creature stood again, ripping the arrow from his shoulder and letting out a blood thirsty battle cry.

"You want this one?" I heard one of them say.

"No, we take him together." The other responded their voice muffled by the helmet.

With that they both charged the thing which lashed out several clumsy and poorly coordinated attacks which all ended in failure as the two men worked in unison to bring him down. They first struck its knees and then it's wrists and elbows before striking a fatal blow each. The first on its neck and the other through the heart... If these things have hearts anyways.

I stumbled too my feet and looked around. There were three men in total. All dressed the same although one had an uncovered face on his helmet.

The two who had been in the close combat were collecting themselves and began cleaning their blades.

"Are you okay?" I heard the voice behind me.

I turned to see the third man. His face was soft. Not what I had expected. His eyes were blue and his hair which was barely poking out of the top of his helmet was blonde. The guy kinda looked like a character straight from a world of fiction, the kind who would save a beautiful damsel in distress.

"Yeah thank you." I said. Wow though I sounded out of breath I was pretty calm considering I almost died.

He smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "Good to hear," he said. "My name is Richard Knoll."

"My name is Connor." I said with a slight bow of the head.

The man smiled and chuckled a little. "What with your hair?" He said pointing to my head.

"Huh?" I asked feeling my hair. It felt normal to me.

"It almost looks like you have horns." He said still smiling.

"Oh you must mean my cow licks." I said catching on to what he was saying. It's true the hair near the front of my head went straight up on both the right and left of my head. It then dipped in the middle which made my hair look like a pair of horns if viewed from the correct angle.

"Good to see your okay." Another voice interrupted.

I turned to see the other man approaching.

"Your fortunate to have come across us when you did. These darkspawn don't take prisoners." He said.

"Oh thank you for tha-" wait did he just say... "Darkspawn?"

"Yes those were Darkspawn, I'm not surprised you haven't seen one before. But I am surprised that you'd be traveling all on your own like this." The man said.

"Well you see I got lost and.-" I began to say.

"You got lost more than several miles from the nearest settlement?" The man cut me off seeming to be very skeptical.

"Weasly." A stern woman's voice comes from his companion as the armored individual comes up behind him.

Wait is that a woman? Wow that armor does a really good job of hiding that.

He looks back at his companion. "What? This is a very suspicious person." He said in a defensive tone. "Should we not be careful with him?"

"Well yes but we should at least hear him out before jumping to conclusions." She answered

The man who's name I now know is Weasly turned back to me. "My apologies please continue." The sudden change of tone threw me off a bit.

"No, I mean don't apologize your right to be suspicious." I answered. My head was still reeling at the fact the creatures that just chased me and nearly took my life where in fact Darkspawn. I must have looked a little pale because Richard reached out a hand and put it on my shoulder.

"Hey listen, if you need to rest we can." He said in a reassuring tone. "After all you are now our charge. I won't let any harm fall to you."

I nodded my thanks to him. "Thank you sir. I'll just need a few minute to pick myself up then I'll be ready."

...

After a few minutes of resting, as promised we began to walk. During our down time I explained as best I could trying to avoid questions about where I was from. What I told them was that I was simply trying to go find a place where I could settle down for a while. Maybe get a job.

I didn't tell them that I got here in a car as that might make them flip out. However i did mention the Man I hit although I made it sound like I found him already dead. They helped confirmed my suspicions that it was a darkspawn. I was more relived than I've ever been in my life.

It was about this point that I got curios as to where we were going. "Uh where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Loathering about a day and a half from here if we continue at this pace." The man named Weasly said without turning or slowing his pace.

"Okay then." I said trying my best to keep up.

So I'm in the dragon age world huh. I had begun thinking about it ever since they had mentioned Darkspawn. Further more if my thinking was correct then this has to be either the beginning of the first game or the second.

Looking at the facts I am able to deduce that Lothering hasn't been destroyed yet, because we are heading there now. But I have no idea how fast news travels here so it very well may be destroyed and these three just don't know it yet. Or maybe it has yet to be destroyed. I might even be here years before the first game.

"Connor."

It's just strange that I would even be here at all though. Shouldn't this be impossible? Does this mean that the veil really does exist? Are the creators of the game from here and they made the game to tell their stories?

"Connor."

No maybe I'm in a coma and this is a dream I'm having because of the drugs the doctors are pumping into me. Yeah that must be it, but it shouldn't be this real. I can feel and I can't manipulate this dream. Maybe if I pinched myself...

"Connor!"

My head snapped up and I stopped as a hand grabbed my arm. "Wha- murph!" A hand was clamped over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"Shhhh!" A sharp hiss pierced my ears. "Be silent! Darkspawn up ahead." Richard whispered into my ear. He guided me down into a crouching position and I looked around to see a group of the monsters not that far away.

The grass was tall here so as long as we stayed like this we wouldn't be seen.

I can't see how many of them there are but these three seem to have an idea because they've huddled around and are talking. I scooted into the huddle to try and catch the plan.

"They haven't seen us yet so I'd say we should sneak by." Richard said his voice low.

"No if we don't rout them here then they will surely attack a settlement. Do you want the lives of innocents to be on our hands." The woman says.

"Aveline is right, we cannot allow these creatures to leave here alive." Weasly spoke.

Is that her name? I feel like I've heard that name before, was it from the games...

"Fine, fine but if one of us dies then don't go blaming me." Richard said in defeat.

"What should I do?" I butt in.

"You." Richard stopped and studied me. "You aren't really fighting material, you'd just get in the way. Besides your a civilian so just stay here and watch our packs."

Those words lifted a weight off my shoulders. I have always tried to avoid conflict and I'm not sure if I could fight if I'm even being honest with myself.

"Very well ser Knoll." I said.

They seemed to communicate a non verbal message to each other with their eyes before standing from their crouch and moved as silently as their armor would allow through the tall plain grass. I followed them with my eyes changing the angle I was looking from as I would loose them in the grass.

They neared where the first Darkspawn was and one of them made some hand gestures which I could only assume to be some code. The other two split to flank the Darkspawn.

After that I lost sight of Richard and Aveline in the grass. All I could see was Weasly and he sat still watching the Darkspawn wander around. Then he moved slowly forward and then with on quick movement his arm swung his sword and in just a moment the darkspawn's head was rolling on the ground.

The other Darkspawn had no idea that one of their comrades was now gone as there had been no noise, a clean kill. In fact they probably would have been picket off one by one if it hadn't been for the fact that one of them had dropped one of their weapons at that very moment. A Genlock if I'm not mistaken.

It turned and bent down to pick up it's spear when it spotted Weasly. It let out a horrific scream that I could hear from where I was. It sounded as if he were standing right next to me.

The next moments where the most bloodiest I've ever witnessed. Both, the Darkspawn and Weasly launched at each other. I could see that there where eight of them now. They seemed like they would over take Weasly but then from either side their came Richard and Aveline.

I'm not sure what happened in the next few moments of the fight due to the chaos but from the best that I can see, we are winning.

There were 6 Darkspawn left and the three knights looked like they had them thoroughly confused. As I watched I began to feel strange like there was a pressure on me all of a sudden.

I was excited for some reason. I know I'm not the one fighting but I still felt like I was right next to them. From that moment on every movement every strike. I could see perfectly, it was as if my vision improved. I felt like I was being shocked by static constantly. My hands shook and I couldn't look away.

Another Darkspawn fell at the blades of the Templars. Then another and another. Now it was an even match up.

Weasly countered a strike from a dark creature and stabbed it in the heart. Black blood spilled from the wound a moment later.

Aveline did a spin, using the momentum to drive the blade deep into the abdomen of another before retracting it.

Ser Knoll blocked and parried then got blocked and parried again. Weasly came up and stabbed the beast from behind while blade-locked with Richard.

That left the field full of Darkspawn corpses and their blood. They didn't seem relaxed yet though as they began to look around them. They seemed content after a few moments and then Richard looked around for me.

"Mr. Connor you can come out now!" He shouted after not seeing me in the grass.

I stood and began to make my way to them. The feeling I had while watching them fight was still there but it had lessened and I had calmed down. Richard began to wave with a smile of victory of his face.

I'm sure that Weasly was probably fooling his eyes under that helmet right about now. He had grabbed a cloth and was cleaning his sword while Aveline was, well I think she might be praying.

I was just about to reach the first corpse when my blood ran cold. Right behind Richard was a Darkspawn which was shakily getting on it's knees. It used it's blade for support as it rose.

I didn't even think. I dropped my backpack and began running to him. He seemed a bit confused but before he could turn to see what I was looking at it was already on its feet albeit wobbly. It raised its sword and readied a strike.

The feeling I had earlier came back and intensified, I began to hear a buzzing. My hand moved forward on its own and suddenly I felt as if I was being tazed but it didn't hurt and my muscles didn't tense up. Instead I felt relaxed I'd even say it felt good. The feeling moved down my arm and to my finger tips in an instant. Time seemed to slow and sparks of blue light spit out of my outstretched hand.

The bolt of energy moved blindingly fast and right on target. The energy swept harmlessly passed Richard and directly into the Darkspawn. It went flying back the skin in its armor sizzled and I'm sure it was dead before it even hit the ground.

There was a loud boom and then silence.

I looked at my hands then at Richard who looked at me then at the Darkspawn on the ground. His expression would have worried me if I wasnt already dumbstruck by what just happened.

"Oi!" I turned to my right, where the sound had come from.

I saw what I think was a fist. I then felt a sudden pain in my face. "Weasly!" I don't know who said and I don't care. Because the next thing I saw was blackness and everything went silent...

...

* * *

Ok so with this chapter done i feel like ive made a big step and i hope you all find this to be entertaining. Also in my hast to get this out I didn't do very much proof reading so please forgive all grammar mistakes but still feel free to point them out to me. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On our way to Loathering

Again disclaimer I don't own Dragon age Bioware does etc.

This chapter may be short but I still hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was the scent that got my attention but I'd say it was the growling of my stomach that caused me to wake. I felt conciseness return to me and immediately I wish it would leave me again as I became aware of the throbbing pain in my head.

I realized I was in an uncomfortable position with my hand behind my back. Odd way to fall asleep, wait no they are tied together. I could feel the blood circulation being cut off from my wrists to my fingers. Mother-

My eyes began to flutter open but I then squeezed them shut agin when light hit my eyes.

It was night that much I knew with that short glimpse of the world. It was a fire that had produced that light causing me to retreat into the darkness behind my eyelids.

I could hear the crackle of the open flame and the soft yet sharp ringing of metal. Was someone sharpening something?

What had happened anyways? I wondered to myself. I tried to move out of the uncomfortable position I was in but It just made it worse. I braced myself for another attempt at opening my eyes this time trying to avoid looking right into the flame.

I managed a small squint giving me a small little sliver of vision to help me assess the situation.

Okay first where was I. I'm in the Dragon Age. Wow I'm really glad I didn't say that out loud, I would have sounded like an idiot. Okay second who am I, I am Connor Leawood. Okay so far nothing seems damaged so I don't think I have a concussion.

My eyes slowly began to adapt to the dim light and I made another attempt at moving myself to a better resting spot.

I managed to sit up without use of my bound hands and stretching my neck. An audible popping came from my neck as I moved it around.

"He's awake" a woman's voice said.

I turned weakly towards the fire where I heard the voice over the constant sound of the burning fire. For the first time I saw Aveline's face without the helmet. I must say she wasn't half bad in fact take that armor off and put her in some modern clothes and she would be pretty.

Her short red hair along with those freckles almost made me forget my discomfort. Almost.

"What's going on?" I asked weakly realizing my throat was dry.

"Silence Apostate!" I heard Weasly's voice strike the air like a whip.

My eyes shot to where he was. Less than about 2 feet from her left.

Apostate? Wait a second before I felt something and then...

I close my eyes and replayed the events from the previous day in my head. Richard was unaware of his surrounding and the Darkspawn was behind him. I-I shot the monster with... Something but that's not possible nothing was in my hand and it just fell over. After that it gets fuzzy but I think I was knocked out?

My eyes snapped open with fear and dread. Wait I shot him, with nothing, but it was something. Electricity. I remember feeling like volts of electricity surged out and just attacked him. Does that mean I'm-

My thoughts were interrupted by the clanking of armor and the Appearance of Richard. "It's been clear so far. It's Weasly's watch next." He said. I could tell he was avoiding me with his eyes.

Weasly got up and took the sword he had been sharpening and stood. As he walked I followed him with my eyes but I stopped as he passed by the fire.

Over the fire was a pot which smelled like it had stew in it.

I waited till Weasly was out of the fire's light before I spoke. "Um I know you've got me tied up and everything but Uh. Could I maybe have some of that stew?" I let the question hang there as Richard seemed to get uncomfortable when I spoke. He began squirming and scratching his neck.

Neither of them made any eye contact with me. "Um Richard?" I asked.

He looked at me. He seemed to be angry but also confused and perhaps even a bit sad. He then looked at Aveline a little bit unsure.

She must have noticed his eyes on her because she looked up from the fire to look at me instead. "He's going to need some food. Weasly may not like it but if we are going to continue traveling at this pace he will need to keep his energy up." Her response lifted my spirits a little.

Richard nodded in understanding and took a bowl and scooped a bit of the stew into it. He brought it over a knelled so he could begin to feed me. It felt a bit awkward but with my hands bound in the way they were and given how hungry I was, I didn't complain.

The spoon entered my mouth and immediately the flavor and the warmth began to take hold of me. I felt heat travel through my body as the food traveled to my stomach. It also helped to get rid of the dryness in my mouth and some of the pains in my joints started to lessen.

After a few more spoonfuls he stopped. "Look I'm sorry about this. You're not a bad guy. If you weren't a Mage we could be friends you know?" His words sounded uncertain and nervous. "I mean you could have let that Darkspawn kill me and kept your identity a secret but you gave up your chance at freedom to save me. So I guess I'm trying to say, thank you."

I listened to him talk with a solemn face. Truth was I didn't even know I was a Mage but if I told him that he'd think I was lying. There is no way I was this old and able to use magic without realizing it. At least not by Dragon Age standards.

I let out a weak forced laugh. "Your welcome Ser Richard. I would have liked being your friend." I said.

This brought a smile to his face. He continued to feed me till the bowl was empty and I was full. He placed the bowl back where he got it and I went back to laying down. This time I was sure to pick a more comfortable position.

This is gunna be a long night. After a while I felt my eyelids begin to give into the sleep.

...

"Hey wake up, time to move." I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. My head didn't hurt near as much as it did last night but my joints were just as stiff.

They had already packed up and doused the fire. I yawned and sat up. I would have rubbed my eyes if it hadn't been for my arms being tied behind my back.

I looked around studying my surroundings. It wasn't to far from where we fought the Darkspawn but the campsite must be upwind as I cannot smell their foul stench. I stood a little awkwardly as I had to do it without use of my hands.

Weasly approached me with a rope. "If you plan tie up my legs too does that mean you'll be carrying me?" I asked, I tried to sound as annoyed as I could without giving him cause to try hitting me or taking my suggestion to heart.

"This isn't for your legs Mage." He said grabbing one of my wrists and tying the rope around to make it so it was like a makeshift leash.

I watched him with annoyance "Really dude?" I asked. "You think I'm going to run away from you, into the wilderness, with my hands tied?"

"I don't know what to expect from you. You are an unknown." He said. "I don't like the unknown."

I just shook my head and tried my best to try and deal with this arrangement.

...

It was about 30 minutes into our hike when I was heard the familiar sound of a zipper being slid open. I took a look back at Richard who had taken up the rear. The other two were in front of me by a few feet.

Richard had been the one to pick up my pack and was now going through it as we walked over the mostly flat landscape. I honestly couldn't blame him for trying to occupy himself with something beside looking around at nothing.

He had chosen to take the roll of duct tape from my pack and was looking at it's silver/gray surface. "That's duct tape, it an adhesive that can be used to fix pretty much anything for a limited time." I said with my head turned and my arms held in front of me awkwardly.

Weasly had decided that it would be dumb to keep my hands behind my back while he led me by the rope. So he had taken my bindings off for just a few minutes to get the blood flow back but retired them in front of me which I couldn't really complain about.

Richard eyed the item with renewed interest. "How does it work, it's like no adhesive I've ever seen. It's a solid roll of leather." He observed.

"The adhesive is on the bottom of the 'leather'. You rip off a strip of it and then apply it to something." I tried to explain the tape as best I could. This sparked further conversation, like what the zipper was called on my pack, and how the bottles of water were like 'soft glass'. It gave us something to do while we walked.

By the time we had grown silent I began to feel my stomach growl. Unfortunately I doubt the big armored sheriff is going to let us stop for lunch. There was another growl which made me try my best to seem unaffected by the hunger. 'Just ignore it and it'll go away.' I thought to myself. Of course it didn't work though.

I had to suffer through my stomachs begging and my own unwillingness to oblige it by asking for food. I knew that if I asked I'd be denied and if anyone were to offer they would probably reconsider and not. Well I don't know about Richard but I didn't want him to get in trouble with Weasly.

"There it is." The statement was made by Aveline. I looked up and saw that just as we broke the top of the hill we had been going up I could see little under a mile away from us was a town. It was unable to judge the size from here but I'd say it was bigger than that Renaissance festival I had left 2 days ago when I began this cursed journey.

I felt excitement run through me. I wonder what food there was for me to eat, what kind of buildings were there? Etc. However reality caught up to me as we all stood there looking at the busy town. I was a prisoner so the answer was easy to predict. Porage for lunch and stone for architecture.

Well this is going to be a great experience...

* * *

By the way, I know that both Weasly and Aveline are characters from DAII but I feel like their apearence fits the situation. Also I've always wondered what they were doing there. Just wanted to clarify, this is Dragon Age Origins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Lothering**

* * *

The town of lothering was a lot bigger than the game made it out to be. It must be at least three or four times bigger than I had originally expected. However if I think about it, it only makes sense. Most of the extra space is for residents to live. There might be an extra shop but I wasn't exactly able to wander around to find out.

As we walked in people began to gather to watch the three Knights bring their prisoner into town. It was surprising to see so many people after spending so much time in the wilderness with these three.

Among them stood a man who looked an awful lot like a priest or something with a young boy next to him. The man was saying something about the way of the chant. It was obvious that he was quoting something. Perhaps some religious thing, they worship the Maker if I'm not mistaken. There were several faces that were mixed with joy or curiosity.

As I scanned the crowd I caught a glimpse of three figures who looked familiar yet I couldn't place why. Similarly I had the same feeling about Aveline although I had marked it off as just being a coincidence.

The three in the crowd were obviously related, all had black hair and similar eyes. Two brothers and a sister if I wasn't mistaken. One brother was heavily built and had a large sword on his back, the smaller brother was still a bit taller than me and had a beard that made me very envious. He seemed like more of an agile person but it was the sister that truly caught my eye. She was shorter than the bearded man and had equally black hair. I tried to get a slightly better look but I couldn't see much as they had all three started to turn and go.

However as they started to turn I could feel something coming from the girl. It was indescribable I had never felt it before. It was like an aura, if that makes sense, it actually made me a little uncomfortable and wary. Could this sensation have something to do with my magic? I couldn't think on the feeling any, longer because of the large Templar knight behind me began pushing me forward. "Keep moving apostate." Weasley ordered.

"I know, I know, sheesh why do you enjoy making me uncomfortable?" I responded to his ordering. After I got no response I just sighed and kept walking.

After we walked through the small crowd of people we approached a large building located near the center of town. It would have looked welcoming had it not been for the Knights guarding it. That was probably based on my opinion however seeing as they were kind of the reason I was bound right now.

My "companions" walked me through the courtyard and into the large building, passing by the two Knights which stood stone faced and made no gesture of recognition to any of the four of us. As we passed over the threshold of the door a nice scent filled my nose and several people men and women alike went about what I assumed was their regular routine.

The main room was similar to what you might expect to find in a church building back home. There were long benches running down the right and the left of the building's walls. A long red carpet with gold borders ran the entire length of the center all the way up onto what I could only assume was a pulpit. At the other end of the room was a woman with soft red hair which stopped just short of her shoulders.

We stopped somewhere near the middle of the carpet. Weasley said he would greet the revered mother and walked into a hall at the far right corner of the building. This gave me an opportunity to get a better look at the girl ahead of us.

She appeared to be praying as she was kneeling down on both knees and she didn't move from that position at all. Soon Weasley had returned. He was followed by three people. Two woman and a man. The man was armored similarly to the three around me but the design of the cross on his breast plate was bigger with a silver outline. He had his helmet off giving me a clear view of his face. Said face had a tiny scar over his lip which disrupted his brown mustache. He had a strong jawline and a chin that you would put on the stereotypical muscly man. His hair was brown as were his eyes which honestly weren't that menacing, you know like most of the people I had met before.

The second seemed to be a lowly servant. She had blond hair that curled all around her. Had it been straight it might have made it halfway down her back. Other than that she didn't seem to have as much of a presence as the other woman.

This third one was very elegant in her strides. Never missing a beat as she walked towards us. She held her head high and back straight. She was obviously the most important person here. I saw both Aveline and Richard bow their heads as she approached. I felt a tug on the rope that held me bound and saw Aveline make a motion, telling me to follow suit. As she got closer I lowered my head.

" _Please raise your heads, you have had a long journey_." The woman's voice said to us. Her voice carried authority and yet a strong feeling of compassion. It was a large difference to how I had been addressed in the past day and a half.

As we all raised our heads she addressed the two Knights beside me. " _Please go get some rest. I will call for you to debrief yourselves in a little while_."

"With all due respect revered mother." Weasley spoke. "Please allow me to stay and explain the presence of this man." He said motioning to me. Her eyes moved to him and gave a slow elegant nod.

Both Aveline and Richard moved away and towards a door off the to left side of the large room. Richard made a look back at us but was urged away by Aveline.

It was about this time that the redhead stood and moved over to us, showing interest. I finally got a good look at her face. I had to make a physical effort to keep my jaw from falling open. The person I saw was none other than Liliana.

She gave me an interested look before her eyes turned to the "Revered mother."

I had to shake myself out of my surprise and my attention returned to the others. As I did I just managed to hear Weasley say, "-His presence in the wilderness is dangerous, I request that he be taken to the tower at once." His voice was aggressive and yet somehow respectful. It's probably easy to guess which side of his speech was meant for who.

The Revered mother's eyes never once blinked as she gave every ounce of attention she had to Weasly. When he finished she finally blinked and turned her gaze to me. " _This is true? You are really an apostate_?"

I was a little taken back by her bluntness to the situation and her simple wording to her question. "Of course he is, this needs no-" before he got any farther into whatever nonsense he was going to spout off next the woman held up a hand which cut him off.

" _Are you an Apostate_?" She asked her question again. I wasn't sure why she would need to hear me say it.

"Yes, I-I am." I said after a moment of thought. Wow it sounds kinda weird to admit to such a question. Up until a couple of days ago I would have said magic doesn't even exist save for in fairy tales.

Weasley nodded in triumph as if I had just brought an argument between a debate club team to a close and his team had just won by a landslide.

She processed my answer for a moment before she gave me a smile. Again unexpected. " _I appreciate your honesty in this matter, even if you couldn't deny it given the evidence_." She said before she slowly looked behind her. The man behind her straightened up at the attention. "Kent," she referred to the armored individual. "How many men are available?" The Revered mother asked.

"Not too many I'm afraid, with most of them at Ostagar I'm afraid I can't spare anymore." He spoke with a low and authoritative voice.

"I see," she spoke again. "Then we will keep this apostate, what was your name?" She asked turning back to me.

"Connor, Revered mother, at least that's what he calls himself." Weasley answered before I could. I gave him a dirty look which he ignored.

"Conner." She said, almost like she was testing my name before she could use it in a sentence. "Very well then. Connor will need to be kept here until our Templars return from Ostagar to take him to the Tower of Magi." She said

I guess I expected this result.

Wait something just dawned on me. No one is going to be returning from Ostagar, only the hero, Alistar, and Logain's forces will leave that battle alive. And then the Darkspawn horde will be headed... Here. Oh no, I'm beginning to feel very concerned.

"Is something wrong, are you sick?" I heard the voice behind the others. That nice Orlisian voice that I enjoyed listening to in every play through of Dragon Age Origins, Lilliana.

"What? Oh I'm just a little tired is all." I answered the red haired woman. In my head though I was anything but. This isn't good, I need to figure a way out of here before the events of Ostagar come to pass. If not...

"Well then we had best send him to a nice comfortable cell." Weasley butted in again. Lilliana looked at him with a raised eyebrow but said nothing as he moved forward and grabbed me by my arm and led me to a door off to the side. I glanced back at Lilliana as she began to approach the Revered mother.

"Mother I need to speak to you about the visions I've been having." I could hear her say before I was out of sight and going down a steep set of stairs which led to a dimly lit room with a large cage with cast iron bars.

The cage was more spacious then I expected, probably made to house around three people. In the center was a small bucket which I dismissed quickly, in the far left corner was a pair of beds with poorly made blankets. On the top right wall was hole with two iron bars which served as a window. The door was thinner than most I've seen in this building and I was made to duck down and turn sideways to get into it.

Now inside I straightened up and looked back as Weasley turned the key in the lock. He looked up at me holding the key at his side. "I will be back with a vile to take some blood for a phylactery." He said turning as another man walked in. This one was shorter than me but had muscles twice as large as my own. Which isn't exactly saying much.

"This is irregular. I don't think I've seen him in a'bout the town." The man said.

"He'll be staying for a while." Weasley said heading for the door. "He's an apostate so make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Oh, sure" the man answered with a scowl as he watched the other leave. "Tell me how to run my jail?" He muttered just loud enough for me to hear. "The nerve." He then changed his gaze on me. "Don' mind 'em. The name's Dorcus. Wus yours?" He asked.

"Connor." My response came coldly, not that I intended to be hostile but I felt my frustration leak into my voice. I looked around to get a better look at my surrounding. The walls were mostly submerged in the ground with maybe the top foot or a half was actually uncovered. This would explain the high up window.

"Connor, thas uh good name." He said with a slow nod. "So you a Mage eh?" He questioned further. I could tell this guy probably doesn't get much talking done.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I responded. I studied the bars now. Probably some iron, I doubt they would make it from steel, although my knowledge of medieval jail is limited.

"You guess?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "you either is or is not. You can't exactly guess 'bout tha." He stated.

I now had my attention on him. I couldn't decide if I liked him or not. He was currently the one keeping me here but he at least talks to me like I'm interesting and I can't get angry at him for doing his job. "I am an Apostate, a rouge Mage. However I know very little magic." Actually I could argue that I know none. Just that I can use it but he doesn't need to know that right now.

"Alrigh, but you's still uh Mage." He gave me a somewhat toothy smile. Well at least there was a few teeth here and there.

"Um, yeah." I responded.

"Righ then." He stopped and turned to the door which I had previously come through to get here and the same one which Weasly used to leave. I could hear footsteps now that everything was quiet. The door opened and Richard entered with Lilliana.

Lilliana held a vile and what looked like a syringe. She looked at Dorcus and gave him quite the attractive smile. "Good day Mr. Dorcus." She said.

"Gud day sistar." Dorcus responded heartily.

Then Richard cleared his throat. "Um, Connor we are going to make you a phylactery." He said looking at me somewhat awkwardly. "I requested to do it instead of Weasly." He said as if he needed to explain himself. "I felt if maybe I did it as your friend it would not be as bad."

"Your friend has a kind heart." Liliana stated her eyes becoming fixed on our interaction.

"So what's this going to do?" I asked. If my game knowledge is correct then they draw my blood and use some lyrium and then they can track me if I escape or something.

"Well I am going to take some of your blood." Ding ringer on that one, wait why am I excited about that, this is bad. With this around I can't escape. With this I will be trapped here in lothering for sure. Then when the Darkspawn horde shows up I will... I will die. In fact, everyone and everything will die. But what else is there what can I do, if I don't submit myself then they will use force. I can't refuse no matter what.

As if putting an end to my mental debate Richard opened the cage and turned his body with a few noises of protest from his armor and ducked into the cage. Once he had returned to his full stature Liliana followed although with much more grace.

"Fine, I guess I have no choice, do what you will." I said, defeated.

He looked down for a moment before taking the syringe in his hand. He turned to me once more. "Please raise your sleeve." He said. His voice came forced and reluctant. I could tell that he was conflicted in his judgment.

I did as I was asked. He moved closer to me and positioned himself ready to draw the blood. "this may hurt." He said. I nodded.

I remembered the advice that my friend had given me. 'Before the doc pokes you with a needle cough right before. It distracts you from the pain.'

Right as I felt the needle make contact with my skin I coughed. And it stung. I guess the cough only helps when the one taking your blood knows how to do it. It was only a brief time but I still felt ill. Richard looked at me concerned as Liliana put cloth pad to the point where the needle entered.

"Are you well? You are pale." Richard asked.

I nodded quickly and sat on the bed. "Yeah I'll be fine. I just… need to settle down a bit." I said, my voice quaking. Sure I didn't fear needles but I'm not used to dealing with them drawing blood. No matter how small the amount drawn was.

"Alright, I will go and prepare this for the grand enchanter. He will want to get this ready when we get you to him" I paused for a moment.

Wait what? "I thought the Templars made the phylacteries." I said now back in control of my voice.

"No, well not exactly. All the blood must be prepared by the grand enchanter before it's made into a phylactery." Richard said in response.

"oh." I said. A simple response, when in reality I was beginning to spin the gears in my head. Maybe I could escape maybe I can avoid the blight. These thoughts and more ran through my head.

It was now that Richard and Liliana left the jail and I was left alone with Dorcus.

It wasn't much later that I felt the call of nature and I got up and walked to the cage door.

"Hey Dorcus, I need to use the bathroom." I said.

"eh? Oh well it's right behind ya." he said.

I looked back confused until my eyes came to rest on the bucket. "oh no." I whispered to myself I also noted the book under the bucket which seemed to have several pages ripped out of it.

"If ya wan, I can step ma'self outa her fer a few minutes ta let ya do yur busnis." Dorcus said with a smile.

I took a deep breath, I hate this place soooo much.

* * *

 **Its been a while. A long while since** **I've** **written. I wish I could say I had a good reason but I really don't. The fact that I left this just kinda left me sour with myself. This chapter has been done for some time now and I know the few of you that have read this way back when will know that I started** **writing** **with** **excitement** **and poor punctuation. Now I feel not as excited. To those of you new and** **original** **alike, I say welcome back but don't get too excited. I am still trying to figure out how to manage this story while also doing another thing and figuring out where I want this to go. This means that my posting will be a slow process. If anyone is interested in helping with the plot problem I have please give me ideas. your comments will be welcome. Things I'm looking for are, Who should the hero of Fereldan be? Male, female, race, class, origin etc. That will help out in the future.**

 **Anyways if any of that made sense I thank you for getting this far.**

 **So long and may you have a good day!**


End file.
